No Way Out
by Moon Child97
Summary: I look around and clutch my glaive tightly. If they were coming for me, I wouldn't lie down and let them kill me. I was going to fight back and win. I was not going to die here for the Capitol's amusement. I was going to go home and be with my family and live out the rest of my life. To kill me, they were going to have to face my wray. There was no other way out. This was our fate.
1. The Beginning of Death

**Crossover: Hunger Games X Rise of the Guardians**

**Pairing: Jack x OC**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HG or RotG... *sigh***

_Italics- thoughts_

**Run Daddy, Run**

_Saw the dark cloud coming __from a million miles away_

_Oh how I've dreaded __this godforsaken day..._

"Sis?"

I groan and sleepily open one eye to see my brother, Sammy standing there with an anxious look on his face. "Wha-?" I mutter, and he gently clutches my hand in his. I am immediately aware of the fact that it is Reaping Day as of this afternoon, and my heart clenches in fear and anticipation. "Ma said it's time to get up. The sun rose about 15 minutes ago," he says, and I sigh, nodding at him. "Go tell her I'm up," I respond wearily, and he runs off to do so. I watch my 10-year old brother and feel a pang in my heart. _This will be his first Reaping_, I think to myself sadly, _and then he'll have eight more Reapings to go after this. _I sigh again and get out of bed, stretching out my spine. I go over to my dresser and pull out my work clothes: tan pants, black tank top, a tan cropped jacket that fits just underneath my breasts, black fingerless gloves, and my tan work boots. I rope my forest green hair into a thick braid at the base of my neck, the tip of it reaching my hips. _Time for a hair cut, i think,_ I think wryly and grab my little knife that I use to cut the fruit off the trees in the orchards, tucking it into my belt. I head out of my room and into the kitchen, where my mother is cooking up some eggs from Sammy's chickens. Said brother sits at the table, digging into his plate. I ruffle his hair as I pass and kiss my mother on the cheek. "Morning mama," I say, and she gives me a knowing stare. "Eat quickly or you'll be late for work," she says sternly, handing me my plate and I meekly take it. "Yes mama." I sit down at the table and tuck into my eggs quietly, and when I'm done, I head over to the sink and scrub it clean. I turn around and my mother gives me a quick hug. "Please be back in time for the Reaping," my mother says quietly, and I kiss her on the cheek again. "Of course mama. They probably only work us until 2 so that we can get ready," I answer as I pull out of her grasp, heading out the door and into the square of District 11.

"Hey! Rhiannon!"

I turn to see my best friend Victoria run towards me, her fiery red hair bouncing around her shoulders, her gold eyes filled with excitement. "Hey Em," I respond as she falls in step beside me, the both of us heading to the Orchards. "Are you ready for the Reaping?" she murmurs quietly as we walk through the town, waving at the others who are on their ways to the trains that are going drop us off at our designated stations. Victoria and I both work in the Orchards and the Groves, the fruit section of the District, where the air is clean and filled with a fruity scent. "No one is," I answer back, my eyes flicking down to the ground as a Peacekeeper passes us, his eyes roving over me and Victoria. As soon as he's gone I shiver, and I notice Victoria does the same. "Disgusting pig," she snarls under her breath, and I can't help but agree. My scars throb and I can't help but feel a twinge of fear and hate run through my veins. But suddenly, an arm slings around my shoulders, and a cheerful voice says, "Aw Victoria don't be like that. And here I was thinking you liked me." I giggle as Alexander worms his way between us. his arms wrapped around our shoulders, pulling us so that we're squished against his sides. "Very funny Alex," Victoria says sarcastically, rolling her eyes towards me, and I laugh."Good morning Alex." We gently untangle ourselves from him as we approach the train station, slipping into the crowd of children and adults that are going to the Orchards. We all manage to slip inside just as the doors slid shut, even though we're all squished together. We all steady ourselves against each other as the train rolls down the tracks, and I feel a hot blush coat my cheeks when places his hand on my arm to keep from falling over, and to keep him from noticing I turn my head away and peer out through the window. The scenery rolls by quickly, but as long as I focus on it, I can't hear my heart echoing a mile a minute in my ears. "You're blushing," Victoria whispers in my ear, which of course only makes me blush _harder, _but I steadfastly ignore her and bite my lip in embarrassment.

Finally, after 15 minutes have passed, we arrive at the apple Orchards, all the trees weighed down with apples as far as the eye can see. We get off the train and split up, the three of us stationed at different parts of the orchard. Alex and Victoria are stationed at the southern end while I work over at the western end, where there are plenty of trees... and plenty of hidden hives. I wave goodbye to my two friends and notice with a twinge of jealousy as he slips his arm around Victoria's waist, but it's a fleeting feeling. I turn around and walk away, even though my heart clenches and tears rise to my eyes. I quickly wipe them away and then notice that a boy with silvery-white hair and ice blue eyes looking at me, but as soon as our eyes meet he looks away, staring straight ahead. A girl with brown hair and brown eyes walks beside him, and another young boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes walks beside him as well, the latter talking quite animatedly. I try not to think about Alex and Victoria and instead focus on the work that needs to be done, and I sigh. This is going to be a long eight hours as far as I'm concerned.

**(In the Western Orchard Apples)**

I wipe the sweat off my forehead as the hot noon sun beats down on the trees and the workers, children and adults alike, and I take a quick rest against the trunk of the tall tree that I'm perched in, sheathing my knife quietly. "Hey! Are you done up there?" shouts Manuel, my partner for today, and when I look down, he's glaring up at me. "Alright alright, don't have a fit. I have a few more to go, " I call back, and he rolls his eyes at me. I sigh and get back to work, standing up on a thick branch as I stretch to reach the apples on the highest part of the tree, and when I fail to reach them, I hop up on a higher branch and start to saw the stem of the apple from the branch. When it comes off and drops into my hand, I place it into my bulging harvesting bag and lower it slowly to Manuel, who catches it and empties it into a large basket that is filled with large, shiny, red apples. Manuel is about to toss my bag up to me when a shriek splits the silence.

"SWARM!"

I gasp and jump down from my branch, forgetting that Manuel is right there and this is no time to show off, but I forget that and take off running, not away from the swarm like I should have been doing, but instead heading towards it. People are running back the way I came, and I hear the children screaming and crying. I look up and see a cloud of black from the west that is moving swiftly towards us, and if I can't get there in time, then a lot of people are going to die from their venom stings. You see, the government research teams in the Capitol decided what would happen if they crossed an African Honey Bee and a Harvester Ant together, and well... they came up with the Harvest Bees, an insect that looked like a AHB, but with the deadly venom dosage of the HA. You get stung multiple times and you die from the poison. The wings were larger and the stinger didn't fall off after stinging its victims. It could only be killed by extreme frost, fire, and in the most extreme cases of human tenacity, died after stinging its victim about 25 times in a row. Of course, this rarely happened, but there was one man who survived a swarm of Harvest Bees, and he had been dead for 14 years. The Capitol set them free, as they were too dangerous to keep contained, and they just kept multiplying all over Merikh, and that was that. We learned to avoid their hives, but sometimes they attack for no reason at all. _**This was one of those times.** _

I ran through the trees, heading towards the screams, the swarm getting closer every second, and see that a group of children are running towards me, and I can only guess that they were the closest ones to the swarm. "GO! RUN FOR THE TREES! THEY'LL ONLY SMELL THE FRUIT!" I scream, and they start to take my advice, hurridly climbling the trees as fast as they can. I notice that the boy I saw earlier is among them, herding the children up the trees, and I begin to do the same, boosting the children up on the branches, and suddenly, I hear someone bellow, "_MARY_!"_*****_ I whirl around and see the little girl from earlier slip off her branch and go tumbling to the ground, landing hard on her shoulder. She cries out and the boy runs over to her with terror in his eyes, and just as I get into range of them, the swarm shrieks and goes into a divebomb, and I know that I only have seconds to defend them. I race over and take a defensive stance in front of them, arms spread wide as I face the deadly bees. I know that my mother forbid me to do this, but I have no other choice. This is the only way to save them. My skin starts to glow with violet light, and I hope that the children don't notice this, but if they have deep spiritual powers then I'm screwed. I focus on protection and safety as they get closer, and I can feel my eyes tingle, and I know that this means my sclerae had turned black, as they do when I tap into Spirit. "_**Vent calme de l'essaim. Vous ne serez pas nous faire de mal,"**_I declare loudly, hearing the Spirit resonate in my voice, and the glow becomes brighter, until I'm completely enveloped in it. I hear a rustle behind me and see my wings, large and feathered and _purple_ spread open like a shield around me. And then everything seems to speed up. The bees crash into me, but I can't feel it. As soon as they touch me, its like an invisible force field is surrounding me. They end up incinerated, and little piles of ash fall like rain around me. I breathe out and feel the power sink into my body, and I become Rhiannon again... well, almost.

I turn around and look at where the little girl and her brother, (I managed to glimpse his mind and find out who he was), and I close my eyes and focus on her. I can hear her heartbeat echo mine, and I can feel where her ankle is badly sprained. With a ounce of my spirit, I manage to send a burst of healing energy through her body, healing her ankle. I let go and breathe out, turning to the two on the ground. "It's alright now. The swarm is gone," I say to the children in the trees, and slowly, they start to climb down. I kneel down beside the little girl and look at her brother. "Are you guys okay?" He lifts his head and our eyes meet for the second time today, and a jolt of electricity shoots through me. Who is he? He looks... so familar, but I can't place it from where I know him from. "Yes," he murmurs, and the girl looks up at me with wide eyes. "Why were you glowing?" I gasp and quickly think up a lie to cover my surprise. "There was no glow. It was only the sun reflecting off her necklace," Jack says, and I blink in surprise, my hand going to the triple stranded-necklace at my throat. He just covered for me? But before she can refute this when Peacekeeps start to come, and it saves me from answering her. They round us up and tell us to go back to the trains for the Reaping, and I breathe a sigh of relief. Thank god. As I start to walk away, Jack places his hand on my shoulder, and our eyes meet again. "Thank you," he whispers, and I smile. "No problem." And to my surprise, he and the two children fall into step with me, and to my surprise, I feel a little better about the Reaping... and the fact that my tessare total for slips are 56.

**(Back at District** **10)**

"You don't have a lot of time Rhiannon. Hurry and go get changed," my mother says as soon as I walk into the door. I nod and hurry to my room, hastily taking a quick two minute shower to get all the grime and dirt out of my hair as I can. I find a set of clothing on my bed, a powder blue shirt with three quarter sleeves, a black skirt, stockings the same color as my shirt, with black iron bracelets and black slippers. I go back out to the living room and find my brother in a white shirt and black tie, with black pants and black boots. His Reaping clothes. I give him a quick hug and he whispers in my ear, "I'm scared Rhi."

"Don't be. The odds aren't in your favor," I whisper back, thinking of his one slip in about a hundred. My mother stares at me and in her eyes I can see pain, and I know that she's thinking of my slips and my chances. "Come on mom, we can't be late," I murmur, and she quickly snaps out of it. "Yes, you're right. Let's go to the stage... or else the Peacekeepers will come for us," she says, and her mouth flattens into a hard line. Sammy and I look at each other and he takes my hand, and I squeeze to reassure him, but when he doesn't respond I know he's still frightened. We see other families walking the same way, their expressions ranging from fear to anger to grim determination. I don't know how they can do it. My heart beats a mile a minute, pounding like a drum, the sound of it echoing in my ears. There is a large crowd already gathered because of the Reaping, but Sammy and I make our way through after we sign in, our hands intertwined until we both are seperated into our groups. He goes off to the right, where the groups are from 10 to 14, while I make my way to the right, ages 15-18. Victoria finds me and grabs my hand, dragging me towards our group. We file in with the other 17 year olds, and a few of them murmur their hellos, and yet they don't look afraid. Nervous, but not frightened. I wish that I had their confidence...but I don't. I have too much to give up here in District 10. And yet, even now it might be taken from me.

I cut off my inner ramblings as Mayor Fernidad and his wife, Isabel take the stage, their plump daughter Nicole trailing behind. Mother and daughter take a seat while he remains standing, but he doesn't start his usual speech. Colette De Silva, our District's spokeswoman comes onstage, her dyed hair this year a bright turquoise which clashes horribly with her gold pantsuit and cheery smile. She takes a seat beside Lady Isabel and the mayor clears his throat, waiting for the last member to arrive, ah yes, there she is. Sabriel Delacey, our District's only living Hunger Games winner, and the tribute's coach. And yes, she is very drunk. You never see her without her hip flask and flushed cheeks. When I see her, I grow unbearably sad, and I wish that I could delve into her soul and heal her from the inside out. But mother forbade me to do it when I suggested I could heal her, telling me that it was better to leave things just the way it was. But I disagreed.

Just then, the clock struck two, and the Mayor finally began his speech. We all listened half-heartedly as he retold the history of Merikh, from the ages ago when mankind had destroyed each other in a world-wide war known as the Bloodbath, when humans had killed each other off to near extinction. However, a leader had risen up and united all the survivors, herding them to a continent once called North America and building a new civilization that would be far more advanced than the old world. At least peace and technology wise. For three hundred years they built Merikh, creating a new beautiful Capitol and Districts to support those who lived there. For them, life was good. Until the 14 Districts rose up under another's leadership to rebel agaisnt the Capitol and it's peaceful ways (the mayor's words). The Capitold won and Districts 13 and 14 were destroyed as a lesson to all: Rebel means certain death. So don't even attempt it. The government created the Treaty of Benidict, which was basically a document in which the leaders of the Districts pledged never to rise up against the Capitol again, or face annihilation. All the Districts signed, and almost immediately after that, the government created the Hunger Games, as a reminder that we are nothing but toys to them. A good show...entertainment. How much we are at their mercy. One boy and one girl, called Tributes would be forced to compete in these survival of the fittest tournament, killing each other off one by one, until there was only a sole winner. They make it into some kind of great festival, a thing to be excited about, to look forward to. And some do, such as the Tributes from Districts 1, 2, and 4.

"This is a time for repentance and a time for thanks," recites the Mayor without much enthusiam, and as soon as his speech is over he quickly introduces Sabriel, who has fallen asleep. Colette titters behind her hand and the rest of us look blankly at the stage. His face flushed with shame, Mayor Fernidad introduces Colette (even though we all know who she is), and she bounces out of her seat excitedly. "Well! Happy Hunger Games, District 11!" she exclaims, and when this doesn't get much of a respons, her smile dims slightly. "It is my pleasure to choose the Tributes for the 124th Annual Hunger Games. I wish those who will be a tribute good luck, and may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!" She says cheerfully, and then goes over to the two glass balls that rest on seperate podiums, and raises an eyebrow coyly. "Let's mix it up this year, shall we? Since every year I start with the girls, let us first choose our boy Tribute!" My stomach clenches as she digs into the bowl, so I close my eyes and start to chant in my mind: _Not Alex... don't let it be Alex. _I hear her clear her throat over the intercom and unfold the paper... and slowly, clearly reads the name off of it.

And it's not Alexander Jonhson.

It's Samson Liron.

My brother.

**(End of Chapter 1)**

**Translations:**

**Vent calme de l'essaim- Wind calm the swarm**

**Vous ne serez pas nous faire de mal- You will not harm us**

***= I didn't know Jack's sister's name, so I made it Mary. I'll update it once the fourth Guardian book comes out or they update the website to include her name. **

**Please read, review, and follow!**


	2. Sacrifice and Vows

**Disclaimer: I don't own HG or RotG or the song below. :)**

_The tension is thick in the air_

_Making it hard to see_

_I fear what is to come_

_And what will become of me?- _Sing Me a Love Song, Barlow Girl

No.

No way.

How can it be?

I stand there, dumbstruck as Colette reads the name off the paper once again, smiling once she spots my brother starting to make his way up to the stage. I blink slowly as an emptiness fills my chest and a dull hollow ache replaces my heart. That's impossible. He was one slip in god knows how many. And yet he was chosen. "Well aren't you handsome?" Colette gushes as she looks him up and down. I turn my head and see that my brother lookes terribly frightened.

"Sammy..." I whisper, and it feels as if I've been punched in the stomach. I stand frozen in fear as he struggles to compose himself, and I realize that he's trying hard not to break down and cry in front of all the cameras. He won't be labeled as a weakling. The crowd starts to murmur its objections in low, hushed voices, as they always do when a child below the age of 15 is chosen, knowing that it means certain death for the young Tribute. As he gets closer and closer, I realize that tears are forming in the corners of my eyes and that Victoria is sobbing quietly behind me. I begin to push through my group and reach the roped off area that is the aisle to the stage and grab him shoulder, dragging him towards me. And it seems as if all my feelings are being released in one mighty wave of anger and despair. "YOU AREN'T GOING TO TAKE HIM!" I scream at Colette and Sabriel as I jump over the rope, pushing Sammy behind me so that I can sheild him from them. They'll have to kill me first to get him. I can hear my mother shrieking my name as two Peacekeepers come up and draw their weapons, pressing them against my temples, and I can see rage in their eyes that I am defying them. "Let go of him," one hisses, and I grit my teeth and spit out, "Never, you bastards." He snarls and they remove their weapons, only to have him backhand me so hard that I fall to the ground, a bruise already starting to blossom on my cheek. I try to get to my feet as the other one grabs Sammy and drags him, kicking and screaming my name to the stage. They have to restrain him as they yank him onstage, and the other Peacekeeper trains his weapon on me, making sure I don't move from my spot. My head is reeling with pain as I am forced to listen to Sammy's screams and my mother's as well, while the man above me snaps, "Move from that spot and I'll shoot you." I hear Victoria's gasp as well as the others, but finally, under issued threats from the other Peacekeepers makes the crowd go deathly silent. Colette looks at a loss as Sammy starts to weep, but I finally have had enough. "STOP IT SAMMY! STOP!" My brother falls silent and our eyes meet from across the way. "Everything's going to be fine Sammy! I promise!" I cry, and to their surprise, he nods and falls silent, though the tears are still fallind down his cheeks.

"Well...," Colette says hesitantly as an awkward silence descends upon us, and I feel my heart drop. "That certaintly was an exciting way to start the Games, wasn't it?" When this fails to get a response, she clears her throat and looks around at us all. "Now, since our male Tribute has been chosen, I'll take this time to ask if their are any volunteers? Any at all?" I bite my lip as my eyes fall on Alexander and beg with my eyes for him to take his place, no matter how unfair it seems. He knows better than anyone what will happen to Sammy once he's thrown into the Games. I'll have to watch my little brother die. To my horror, Alexander drops his eyes and refuses to meet mine again. and I know that my only hope of saving my brother is gone. No one is going to come to his rescue now. "Well...if no one has decided to volunteer to be a Tribute then,-" Colette starts to say, but all of a sudden she stops and stares. Everyone starts to whisper and I see people turning to look at something behind me. I turn my head and see a boy wearing a blue hoodie that is pulled up over his head and tattered brown pants walking towards me, carrying a staff that looks like a sheperds crook on his shoulder, and gently helps me up to my feet, despite the Peacekeeper's protest. Ice blue eyes meet mine and Jack whispers, "Don't worry. Don't cry anymore."

Before I can ask him what he means, he turns and walks the rest of the way to the stage, looking up at Colette. He pulls down his hood, revealing his silvery-white hair and beautiful blue eyes... and in a strong, confident voice, answers her earlier question.

"I volunteer as Tribute."

There is a collective gasp as the crowd takes this in, and District 11's escort is the first one to recover. "Well! That's more like it!" She exclaims cheerily as the Peacekeepers release my brother, letting Jack take his place. Sammy jumps off the stage and runs into my arms and I hold him against my fiercely, never wanting to let go. "Do you know Samson?" Colette asks, and Jack gives her an small yet easy smile. "No. I know his sister though... even if we've never talked before." And then he lifts his head and his eyes meet mine. "And I know she'd be heartbroken if her brother went into the Games." Again there is a collective gasp and I feel the tears build up in my eyes again. I can't ever repay him for what he's done. Never ever. The tears keep coming and Colette makes a noise that's halfway between a gasp and a sob. "Oh, you're such a sweetheart," she says, wiping her eyes with a hankerchief even though there's no tears in her eyes, and looks out at the crowd. "That's so sweet of you, Mr..." She trails off, not knowing his name, and he smoothly replies, "Jack. Jack Frost." She grins at him and claps twice. "Well, there you have it! Our male tribute for the 124th Annual Hunger Game is Jack Frost!" But suddenly, a change comes over her and she becomes an insenstive woman again. "Unfortunately, now it is time to choose our female Tribute for District 11! Everyone ready?"

I hold Sammy tighter as she dips her hand into the glass bowl, but my eyes are locked on Jack. _Why? _I want to scream at him, _Why would you do this for me? Why? _And I don't even realize that it's possible, but he smiles sadly, and very clearly, I can hear his voice in my mind, replying, _Because I care._ I gasp and the tears start to fall faster, just as Colette plucks out another strip of paper, unfolds it, and looks surprised at the name. "Well well well," she says uncertaintly, and then looks up at the crowd. "The female tribute for the Hunger Games is... Mary Frost." I see an instantaneous change in Jack. His mouth drops open and fear springs up in his eyes. His sister, I realize in horror. His sister has been chosen as Tribute. And he has volunteered. They're going into this together... and I can see that is not what he wants. No one does. I feel sobs rising up as his sister starts her walk up to the stage, her brown eyes filled with wide eyed terror, her whole body trembling. They help her up and Jack grabs her in a hug, and I can see that he has tears in his eyes that are in danger of spilling down his cheeks. "This... is a first, I must say," says Colette awkwardly as there is more silence, and then breathes out a sigh. "Now, I ask those of you who are still ellegible... are their any volunteers for Tributes?" Her eyes sweep over the crowd and no one says anything, and when I look at the sobbing girl craddled in her brother's arms I feel somthing inside me break. I can't let this happen. She's only ten...the same age as my brother.

And then I realize I can pay back my debt.

"Sammy," I whisper, and my brother looks at me with wide eyes. I swallow the lump in my throat and look him in the eyes. "I want you take care of mom, okay?" He doesn't say anything and I know that he realizes what I'm about to do. "Promise me you'll come home again sis," he finally says, and I suck in a breath. "Of course. I promise. I'm going to come home. You watch," I whisper, and we embrace for the last time. "I love you sis," he mutters, and I feel my heart breaking into a million different pieces, cutting me over and over. "I love you too Sammy. Always will," I whisper in his ear, and I release him. He runs to Victoria and she wraps her arms around him over the rope, staring at me with sorrow. But I can see that she won't say a thing, because she knows me so well. Words won't change my decision. "Anyone?" Colette says again, and I take a deep breath to steady myself, forcing the words from my throat even though their as bitter as medicine.

"I vounteer as Tribute."

**(End)**

**Sorry to make this chapter so short but I wanted to make it end in a cliffhanger! So sorry! *bows head in shame* I am so ashamed... :"( **

**Longer chapter next time I promise! Over 3000 words is my vow!**

**Read, Review, and Follow please!**


End file.
